A Chance: Encounters
by guerilla sam
Summary: So chosen by the origin of all that exists to fight a darkness it didn't create. Sent across the multiverse to combat this threat. Facing new and strange challenges and getting extremely weirded out in the process. But that's not a problem for the worlds number one soldier is it? (Sequel to A Chance)


**A sequel to A Chance which I know isn't finished yet and it's probably not smart to do something like this before it's done. But I couldn't wait.**

* * *

 _'Here? She sent me here?'_ thought a man who was around twenty four years old though his exact birthday was unknown even to him. _'An omnipotent Entity that watches over everything in existence, and she drops me right in the middle of an I.S. Academy arena.'_

Made worse by the fact that this particular arena was in use and there were currently four third generation I.S.'s plus two heavily modified second generation I.S.'s. and a fourth generation looking at him in shock and with tense stances.

He knew all of them personally. But they didn't know 'him', at least not in this world. What he did notice something extremely odd. Was a boy bearing a great deal of resemblance to himself. He expected that, what surprised him was that he was flying an I.S..

Something he thought only women could fly. Based on the gender ratio he guessed a male pilot, while possible, was still a rare thing here.

The man sighed adjusted his baseball cap which concealed the upper part of his face. Gave a big friendly smile and said…

"Nice day isn't it?" he said in casually nonthreatening way, as if he didn't just land on the most prestigious and secure academy on the planet. Though it probably didn't help he was armed and wearing tactical gear "You're probably wondering how and why I'm here…well it's a long story."

The pilots didn't seemed amused. And were preparing to attack.

'Yeah…that went about as well as expected.' He thought with a sigh, unholstering his handgun and loading some specialized ammo.

 **Earlier.**

The man known as Ichika Sevchenko a world renowned mercenary and undisputed best soldier in the world. Was in an unknown place.

There seemed to be nothing. No defining feature. No sound. The only sense he had was that he was on solid ground. Despite the darkness he could clearly make out his own hands and other visible parts of his body as if it were daytime.

He also had no idea how he got here. Last thing he knew he was on a mission to take a terrorist cell that got their hands on a pretty nasty chemical weapon. He tracked them down and took care of them without too much effort. After he finished off the cell and neutralized the chemicals with a incendiary device he left the same way he came in through a simple metal door.

And now he was here.

He also heard a noise. It was that of monster. Though he couldn't describe exactly what the sound was as if he was incapable of doing so. He turned and saw…well he didn't know what he saw.

It was some sort of creature. He never seen it before, or he probably hasn't as he couldn't make out any feature on the beast. To him it seemed like mosaic censor like what they use on cops to conceal faces or censor someone's privates dangling outside their pants.

The monster seemed to have several extremities that flowed freely around it's body though despite the limited features on the monster he could tell they were attached. Probably a tendril of some sort. Also probably used it to attack with.

It would probably attack. Every instinct in his body told him this thing would try to kill him. Not that, that was exactly out of the ordinary for him. But this raised a little extra concern…he found himself afraid of it.

He felt fear.

Now it wasn't like he hasn't felt fear, he worries over worse possible situations on what might happen to those close to him.

Then there were those mutants he grew up around. Particularly the puppet master. But after his dad showed him an easy way to kill them. They weren't really anything to fear anymore. Not mention they all died off due to unstable genes.

But this was something else, like a personification of all the dark, unknown, and scary things in the world brought to life. However that just means he has to kill it.

The thing shot out a tendril he dodged to the side. He quickly brought up his heavily modified handgun and fired a couple rounds.

However the rounds didn't even have any effect. They didn't even seem to impact despite his dead on aim. The bullets just kind of vanished when they made contact like it didn't even connected. He quickly put his gun away and dodged and the creature as it charged or more like glided at him.

He then shifted the sword he was carrying on his back to his side and drew it with the intent to decapitate the monster. However unlike with the gun. The creature decided to dodge it.

Ichika grinned. He had away to kill this thing now. He charged again. And began swinging his sword. So sure that each strike would kill it. And the creature seemed to fear him now. And jumped and floated away landing a good distance away from him.

Then It seemed to look in a random direction like an animal sensing danger. It then ran for a few feet and vanished.

"What the hell…?" said Ichika confused at what was going on. Then he clutched his head as a he noticed he had a sharp headache all of the sudden.

"You are still alive." Stated an astonished voice that seemed to come from everywhere. It sounded like a mature woman's voice with great elegance, though it also had warmth and concern mixed in.

"The pain in my head says yes." Groaned Ichika choosing not to think about how the voice came from everywhere and just roll with it.

"That is the result of facing that…thing." Said the Voice "Your mind is not suppose to be able to perceive that kind of being. That fact you haven't lost your sanity is nothing short amazing."

"Trust me my head is making that very clear." Groaned Ichika "Anyway I doubt your with that thing since it ran off before you got…here." He still wasn't sure where here is. "Where is here?"

"Give me a moment." Said the voice.

Then everything lit up Ichika looked around now he seemed to be in space or some replica image. He looked down and saw a galaxy as a floor.

"Okay…this is an improvement but still incredibly freaky." He said.

There was glow that quickly formed to make a human shape. When the light dispersed. There was a woman.

She was breathtakingly beautiful beyond anyone he has seen before. She had long flowing blonde hair and a white gown. She had fair skin, and sharp features. Her face had gentle smile. As if she was the last person that would ever hurt anyone.

But despite the calming aura she gave out. His instincts told him she wasn't a normal person. That she was also something extremely dangerous. And this coming from a guy who's primary tactical value is to take down robot suits that break the laws of physics.

One of the reason the international community lets him get away certain things. That and everyone knows at this point anything they send against him will not be worth price _IF_ they even manage to take him down.

His number one soldier in world status is well earned.

"You are a sharp one." She commented "You are right to think I'm not a normal being."

"Okay, then what are you?" he asked. A normal person would have been freaking out by now. Especially since she just essentially read his mind. But this Ichika was never one to be called normal. He's learned it's sometimes just best to say 'fuck it' and just go with it.

"I do not have title that I identify myself as however the closest title you could recognize would be a god." She said, Ichika raised an eyebrow at that. She said as more an objective statement rather than arrogant boast made by most who claim that title. "I have created, everything you know and everything you will know. Or in your case at least part of it. Your world is…different from others."

That slight pause implied she didn't want to go in details. That coming from someone that claimed to be the goddess that created everything. That's probably a really deep rabbit hole.

"Anyways I'm guessing you didn't show up just to explain everything to me." He said.

"Once again you are correct." She replied. "I have an offer for you. As I have said I watch over all the universes in existence, however there is a problem I'm facing one I'm ill suited to deal with."

"Let me guess that violent mosaic I fought earlier." Said Ichika.

"Yes, they are something of a parasite on a universal scale, they latch onto worlds and feed off the very fabric that holds it together." She explained, and noted his wanting to ask a question. "The reason I'm unable to deal with the problem with myself despite my claim as the creator of all, is that I didn't create these things."

She read his mind again and answered his unasked question. That just raised more. Which she knew.

"Since I had self awareness I had the knowledge that I was omniscient, I knew all and was all. And my purpose was to create universes. However after time of me creating worlds and existences. I found something else in this realm another entity one that existed in corner of awareness up until that point and was hidden from. This other one that seemed bent on destroying or corrupting everything that I have created."

Ichika vaguely recalls a movie he's seen had a premise for this. It was more or less an attempt of him trying make this more comprehendible to himself. The goddess continued on with her explanation.

"The other uses entities like the one you faced earlier too feed off of universes more efficiently."

So these were worker bee's and this 'Other One' was the queen.

"So where do I come in?" asked Ichika

"I need you to hunt down these 'worker bees' and destroy them." She replied, apparently reading his mind again and using the analogy he thought of.

"I thought you said I'm not supposed to be able to face these things." Said Ichika.

"You aren't." she admitted "But you do. Similar to Other One, you are able to things for reasons unknown to me, most likely due to the unique nature of your world. I will explain that to you at a later time."

And again she answers a question he was going to ask.

"So you want me to face these things?" asked Ichika "Things that according to you feed of a world…universe…whatever's, that binds it together, things that I cannot fully perceive and would otherwise go insane trying too?"

"You are the only one who can as of right now." She replied, she also hit his trigger word. He has a slight hero complex. One of the reasons he decided to be mercenary despite already having enough money to live out his life.

People needed help in his world. And the people who can help refuse to for one reason or another. So he with all his skills took to traveling and fixing those problems. He's personally ended several civil wars, and disputes that have going on since the tribal times. Also a few cartels no longer in operation to the despair of many douche bag high schoolers.

"Okay fine." Said Ichika part of the hero complex was when he saw a problem he needed to try to fix it. The phrase ignorance is bliss is very true for him. "When do I start?"

"Immediately." She replied "the world I'm sending you to is much like your own, though drastically different in several aspects"

"Like what?" he asked.

 **Present.**

'She wasn't kidding.' He thought to himself. He dodged an attack from this worlds Houki. The crimson energy blade passing nearby. Mainly being this worlds version of him being able to pilot an I.S.. Which is basically the exact opposite of him.

"Keep trying I felt the heat that time." He said. As he grew older this Ichika became more like his adoptive father. Fearless in combat, and incredibly mocking and sarcastic to his enemies. He also talked a lot more.

He noticed Rin charging up behind him. She had two dai swords in hand. He sidestepped her strike as she instantly combined the two and went for a staff like attack. Still he was able to dodge.

Being in incredibly dangerous situations wasn't anything new since he was brought into the 'Project' as an infant has left him with some unbelievable reflexes. Sure he might not quite reach that super human range but it's definitely top class for normal people.

Speaking of super humans. Laura a super soldier charged in with her bladed wires making a stab at him. He weaved his way through them, until getting out and being attacked by four drones from the blue tears. He didn't particularly remember that pilots name.

Mainly because early on she'd try to shoot him out of fear. Now she just runs off when he gets close.

He just had a thought. The one here still thinks I.S. are invincible. If he keeps going on like this she might have a psychotic break. As hilarious as that would be to see, probably not the best first impression to the rest of them

He smoothly pulled out his sidearm with practiced ease. That being a heavily modified onyx colored M1911. A keep sake from his dad. It had the number seven etched into the side. Loaded with specialized HEAP ammo he fired four shots each one hit a drone disabling it.

It should be noted that he did this while he slid to a stop.

That caused everyone to stop in awe despite the situation. Sure they fire weapons at high speed in their I.S.'s but they typically had the benefit of a targeting system and still missed a lot of the shots.

However an unassisted person doing it was nothing short of amazing.

 _'This is dragging out to long.'_ He thought. He decided to take advantage of the pause and try talking his way out. A path he seldom uses "Just so you know I did not mean to be here."

He was older than this worlds version of him and had a deeper voice. He was also accented which also made his voice unfamiliar to them. One of the side effects of learning Russian and English simultaneously growing up and then primarily speaking Japanese for most of his life among a number of other acquired languages.

It suited him fine, best case scenario he can get out of here without revealing himself to be a doppleganger of the male pilot or being from another universe. That be a big pain in the ass to explain

"As if we'd believe that!" yelled Rin.

"Intruders here need to be punished!" yelled Houki.

Something he learned about his childhood friends later in his life. They have horrible personalities. Back in his world outside of each other and himself they didn't have any friends because of how confrontational they were.

By some freakish coincidence he was friends with them before he saw that side of them.

 _'Like that would have worked…'_ he thought with a sigh he noted that Charl(otte) seemed to be staying out of it. Considering her armament she probably realized that her weaponry would kill him if she attacked.

Not that the others were being particularly non lethal. To be fair they were trained to use an I.S. against other I.S.'s.. fighting a normal person was probably something they never expected to be doing… ever.

Maybe a power driven wet dream about taking out armies. But never a singular person.

Nor would they have imagined that singular person to hold his own against them. Something that is business as normal to him.

"Okay let's all just take it easy." He said with a friendly smile lowering and holstering his weapon, Rin and Houki took this opportunity to attack. Once again he dodged Houki's attack easily. And sidestepped Rin's vertical attack with her broad swords.

However this time he retaliated taking two specialized explosives he refers to as spikes. At the moment they looked like simple cylinders but they concealed an explosive spike. Hence the name. The cylinder magnetically attaches itself to an object (namely I.S. armor) the spike penetrates it and detonates.

In this case he's using it on Rin's impact cannons.

He slid under a horizontal swipe from her jumped and placed the first spike and moved to the second one as she was trying to orient herself towards him. He placed the second one with little difficulty before jumping back out of the blast range.

He just stood there and mentally counted down in his head.

"You know you really should give up." Said Rin as they turned to faced him "Even if you can avoid us you can't damage our I.S.'s with what you have on you."

"Oh really?" He asked dryly "Want to bet?" 3…2…

"What do you- Gyahh!" She got rudely interrupted by the spikes detonating creating a cloud of dust. Houki also gave yelp of surprise due to the close proximity. As the dust cleared, the two girls noted that Rin's cannons were effectively destroyed. They turned to him surprised he was actually able to that level of damage.

This caused him to think they were even more conceited about the I.S. here than in his world. So that probably meant that either his dead dad hasn't already taken one of these down or didn't have a counterpart in this world all together.

He just gave smirk and a condescending shrug sending a non verbal message of _'What?'_

However he noticed something out of the corner of his eye, apparently his other self was coming in for the attack. And from a blind spit.

The Sevchenko was glad to see he isn't tactically retarded like these girls. Seriously all they've been doing his charging him without much thought. Really easy to counter something like that. Even if it's an I.S.

The kid was coming in unarmed probably attempting to grab him and force him into a surrender. That's when he got another idea. He un-holstered his gun and emptied the magazine into the charging I.S..

It didn't do much.

He knew it wouldn't.

But instead of panicking he just replaced the magazine and re-holstered it as his other self got into grappling range.

Right where he wanted him.

Of all the crap he's pulled in this little fight this one would probably shock them the most. He knows it shocked the (his) world when he pulled it in a internet video.

He grabbed the outstretched gauntlet and once again to amazement of all those around him flipped the pilot and I.S. over his shoulder and slamming it on the ground.

Now in case you are wondering Ichika Sevchenko is not super-human. While he's still stronger and faster than other people, due to growing up in an extremely dangerous environment where he had push himself past his limits daily to the point where he broke that natural limit the body has so it doesn't fail on itself.

Good news his body adapted so he doesn't have that limit or at the very least can push past it by a bit. The bad news is that it really wears down on him long term. Medical professionals in his world say he will probably only live at most to age fifty.

The main part of this maneuver is the I.S. itself. Every I.S. uses a anti-gravity system to maneuver around. Which is why you never see a thruster on any of them since the early proto-type.

It lets the I.S. fly with unmatched maneuverability. It also makes it much lighter than it would appear.

The rest of the girls stared at them stunned. The Mercenary Ichika however didn't wasted moment and once again un-holstered his pistol. And pressed it against the still surprised male pilot.

"I'm going say this once deactivate your I.S. or I'm going to blow hole in your head." He said with steely gaze.

"Wha…?" said the pilot, partly surprised that he just got flipped on his back in a fully deployed I.S. and that the guy who did it hat just came off revealing his face. And their uncanny likeness.

The Sevchenko cocked the hammer on his pistol for emphasis.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He said.

The young male pilot did as he was told despite being taught the I.S. shields can block all but the heaviest of damage, the look he saw in the man's eye had certainty that it didn't matter to him. and deactivated his I.S.. the machine dematerializing into its closed form of being a wrist bracer.

It wasn't to deactivate the shields so he could kill him. It was to keep the others at bay, on the chance that they figure out that their Ichika would survive a hit from one of their weapons with a deployed I.S.. He wouldn't, hell even a glancing blow would mess him up pretty badly

The mercenary Ichika sighed. "I really wanted to avoid this…" he said, forcibly pulling the pilot to his feet and having him face the group of female pilots with the gun pressed to his head.

"Who are you?" asked the younger version. The last time a family look alike showed up she was part of shadowy terrorist organization and tried to kill him. Seemed to be a theme with him. Though this one seemed nicer in an odd sort of way.

"I'm you…from a different universe." He replied, rather stiffly as if he was still trying to figure out the best way to say it.

"What!?" asked the younger one in disbelief.

"I know…I've had weird day myself." Replied the older one with wry smile. "But we'll have this conversation later." He turned his attention to female pilots who seemed surprised that there was older rougher looking version of their love interest in front of them. "Okay I have officially ran out of patience for dealing with you people so deactivate your I.S. or this guy get's it."

A cliché line, he knows it, but he's not going for creativity here.

'How are we going to have that conversation if you shoot me?' shouted the younger one mentally.

The girls expression changed from disbelief to anger, to concern and to reluctant acceptance as one by one their I.S.'s deactivated. They still sent looks of utmost hatred towards him.

"Alright, now that everyone is calmed down we will wait until someone with cool head arrives." Said the merc.

"Who are you?" asked the British pilot "And what are you going to do to Ichika dear?"

'Dear?' thought the older one a bit surprised, his relationship with this pilot is nowhere near as similar in his world. Hence why he still can't recall her name.

"I'll explain later." Said the older one. "Wait until someone who-"

"What is going on here?" said a voice in a demanding tone. The merc recognized it instantly.

"And now Chifuyu is here…" muttered the Merc in a low voice that only the younger pilot could hear. "This is going to be awkward."

"You what are you intentions?" She asked the merc with a piercing cold gaze. As teacher her student was in danger and as sister her younger brother was in danger. These two protective instincts being over the same person means a lot of wrath is about to come down on the one who endangered him.

Even if the one who did it bared an uncanny amount of resemblance towards him.

"Right now, I'd just like a chance to explain myself." Said the older Ichika, letting his younger self go without prompting as a gesture of trust along with holstering his pistol.

Some of the girls were about to rush in and attack him again but a hand and a cold glare from Chifuyu stopped them in their tracks.

The older version explained that he was from a different universe, his monster encounter, the quest from the origin of existence, and him arriving here.

The reactions were about what he expected...

"You expect us to believe that!" shouted Rin.

"Really! To think we would believe such a preposterous story." Said the British pilot

Similar reactions were given from the others.

"Okay, okay, I get it, really unbelievable story that sounds like the premise for a Syfy series." Said the Older Ichika "But how else do you explain a heavily armed individual appearing in the middle of a training arena away from any entrances."

"Advanced personal cloaking equipment." Offered Laura more knowledgeable on advanced military equipment in the world then the rest of the group.

"True." Admitted the merc much to her surprise. "But I left mine at home."

The group regarded him with a 'why do you even have that?' look.

"Look you don't have to trust me." He said "But I don't mean to hurt you."

"Didn't you just have gun pressed to Ichika's head awhile ago?" asked Houki accusingly.

"You don't point a loaded weapon at someone unless you intend to shoot." Said Laura saying the positive gun control ideal of militaries across the world.

Instead of saying anything the older Ichika took out his sidearm once again. This caused the group to tense up and a few to do partial deployments of their I.S..

The older Ichika just watched them without flinching at their reaction and lazily raised the barrel of his gun upward and pulled the trigger.

 ***Click**Click***

The weapon didn't fire, while the older Ichika gave them a deadpanned expression.

"I loaded a empty mag before a Judo flipped mini me over here." He explained.

"Wait then that would mean…" said Charlotte as she realized something.

"I made five third generation I.S.'s surrender with an empty gun." He finished he noticed they were glaring at him feeling somewhat humiliated "Hey most of the time I take on an I.S. the pilot doesn't turn out so well, so I'd call this a win for everyone."

That raised a few eyebrows.

"You take on I.S.'s? As in you deliberately go out an fight them." Asked Charlotte tentatively.

"As if that would be possible the infinite stratos represents the pinnacle of technology." Said Cecilia. "The white knight incident is proof of that."

"Did you forget what happened ten minutes ago?" asked the older Ichika. The girls stiffened at that. His almost casual way of handling them was a bit nerve wracking.

"I probably already know the answer to this." said the younger Ichika. "But what's your name?"

"My name is Ichika Sevchenko. Nice to meet you." He answered and then noticed everyone's surprised looks, even Chifuyu seemed a bit surprised. "What?"

"Sevchenko?" asked the younger version. "Not Orimura?"

Based on the amount of surprise in his voice the older Ichika guessed he has never met and does not have any idea of daddy Sevchenko.

"Well this was already pretty obvious." Said the older Ichika "But we have lived two very different lives."

"Yeah…no kidding." Said Ichika. "So…Sevchenko…are you Russian?"

Geologically speaking it wouldn't be too much of stretch to be raised by a Russian family. They thought that maybe he was half-Japanese. His accent also helped with that.

"Actually I'm African." He stated which threw everyone for a loop. No one ever see that response coming. He was internally amused at their reactions "Yeah that revelation gets everybody."

There was a pause as the group tried to figure out what this guy's past was.

"So what now?" He asked, regarding how they should proceed from here. "Personally I vote for just letting me go so I can go kill that trans-dimensional monster. Best case scenario we never see each other again."

"Really?" asked Chifuyu skeptically. "And just how are you going to find it?"

"…I have no idea." The older Ichika admitted. "I figure I just go out there and see what happens."

The group was considerably unimpressed at that.

"That's your plan?" Chifuyu asked with a flat expression. "You are just going to wing it?"

"I'm good at winging it." He defended "You think anyone taught me how take down an I.S.?"

The girls stiffened again at how casually he said that. To be fair that was going to be part of his training when he was a kid. But everyone died before that could happen.

"You realize that this I probably the worst place to say that." Said Ichika in deadpanned expression. Finding it surprisingly easily to talk to the man who basically kicked their asses few minutes ago.

The older Ichika looked around and noticed their tensed up expressions.

"Right…" he said "Kind of use to people already associating me with that. Did not have many friends in high school because of that…and my roughed up physique."

'how early did this guy start fighting I.S.'s?' thought Ichika at that almost unbelievable revelation.

When he said that the group noticed a few scars were revealed where skin was exposed. That was barely even the tip of his trauma.

"Anyways you have a better plan?" he asked steering the topic back on track.

"Yes, you stay here." Said Chifuyu. "For now at least."

"Say what now?" asked the older Ichika. Surprised that she would be the one to suggest this. Back in his world she was very protective over him, and in this world he wasn't her Ichika. He also was probably the most dangerous person to him here. From her perspective anyways.

"Someone with skills like yours let out into the world are going to raise eyebrows. Especially one with story like yours and has no history or record anywhere." She said "People are going to try to hire you, and trick you. And if you end up working for the wrong people against us…"

'So Phantom Task is an issue here.' He thought knowing where she was getting at "Relax I'm not the heartless 'if-the-price-is-right' type of mercenary. I also have a pretty good sense if someone tries to screw me over."

"That being said, I'd rather not let someone like you walk around as he pleases messing up a world already on edge." She said. He understood that, apparently this world was in precarious spot.

"So you want me to stay here? In my world this was school filled entirely with girls." He countered 'Also a complete pain in the ass to deal with.'

"It is, Ichika… Well this Ichika." She said pointing at the younger one. "Is the sole male pilot, but I have plan."

"Alright fine." Said the older Ichika relenting. "Since we all seem to be friends now, tell the three snipers you have trained on me to stand down."

Chifuyu nodded and raised up a hand, which he guessed was the stand down signal.

The group of girls turned back and saw three Raphael revives on three of launch areas. It was a considerable feat for him to notice them since they were at his back.

"How…?" asked Laura wondering how he noticed them.

"Like this is my first semi-hostile introduction." he replied with a smirk. And then turned to Chifuyu. "So what follow you?"

She nodded and began walking inside with him in tow. She led him to the principal's office which is unbeknownst to the outside world is ironically a old man.

Apparently this female supremacy was even stupider in this world. Probably had something to do with the lack of I.S. takedowns. While the first three were mostly covered up at least to the younger generation up until that high school era incident. It still sent ripples through society and sublimely influenced and more gender equal standing.

That doesn't mean there still wasn't pretentious bitches to deal with. But those people were considered crazy by the vast majority.

He was still the principal in his world but everyone knew that. Reason for it being him and not a female to placate the fanatics, well that's because he was the world's number one spy hunter before he retired. He was given this job to stop spy's and other covert threats out of I.S. academy. Most likely has the job here for the same reason.

 **The Next Day.**

The almost entirely female student body of I.S. academy was gathered in the auditorium for a surprise announcement. The principals wife was giving the announcement.

"After a long time of debate in the I.S. academy to hire a security specialists." She said glancing off to the side where the older Ichika sat waiting for his queue. "However due to a frequent amount of security breaches this year this idea was finally green lighted."

This caused quite a stir among the students as this was quite sudden and interesting.

"It should be noted that this specialist is male." Mrs. Kutsuwagi waded for the expected surprise chatter and shouting to die down. "His name is Ichiro Sevchenko."

A small tweak to his first name to make sure no one thought that it was a weird coincidence of having the same name as the male pilot. They wanted to change his last name too but he was adamant about leaving it as is.

That was Ichika's queue to come out. He walked onto stage and girls immediately watched him with surprised and excited remarks going amongst themselves. He was wearing his hat which was once again concealing the top part of his face

"He is a distant relative of Orimura-sensei." Mrs. Kutsuwagi continued. Which caused even more excited chatter. "Despite whatever beliefs or prejudice you may have you should know that Mr. Sevchenko is a skilled operator and has done a wide range of operations all over the world."

Well in another world but they are similar enough.

"I will now let him introduce himself." said Mrs. Kutsuwagi as she stepped away from the podium as 'Ichiro' stepped up.

"Hello my name is Ichiro Sevchenko the recently hired security specialist." He said plainly. This caused the girls to deadpan at that. Some from first year class one drawing similarities to the sole male pilots introduction. "Hmm…maybe I should answer a few questions."

"How did you get this job?" one of the students asked immediately.

"Ah yes." 'Ichiro' replied casually "Totally chance encounter, I was on job that took an unexpected turn and ended up demonstrating my skills to some staff members. At first I wanted to refuse but they gave a compelling argument. Eventually I relented."

"Why did you refuse?" asked another.

"Not important." He replied curtly "Next."

"Do you have any relationships." Asked another.

"No." he answered however knowing that they would press the topic he decided to explain. "My kind of job does really allow for permanent relationship. Sure I may have dated one or two women before but it never lasts."

This was actually true.

"How do we know you won't do anything…weird to the students." Asked another. He was expecting this question.

"That's easy." He said lightly as they all watched him intently waiting for his response. "Don't flatter yourselves, I'm not into kids."

This caused an uproar. As many of the students seemed be offended at being collectively written off as being unappealing from a member of the opposite sex.

To be fair this was one of the best ways he could have settled that. Had he tried to be professional some might say it's just a trick. The same if tried to be likeable.

However be bluntly told that he had no attraction to them in such manner crushed any doubts. Helps that he has that kind of personality in first place. Still doesn't mean they like him because of that.

And so began his temporary job as the I.S. academy security specialist in another world.

* * *

 **Things you might note that this version of Ichika Sevchenko has more of personality. Well this takes place after my planned ending of A Chance. Which allows Ichika to have a peaceful school life and hang out with friends.**

 **Anything that wanted to kill him or his friends is dead or has decided not to mess with him. So hints at the epic amount of ass he will kick in later chapters**

 **Things I want to do in this story. For now we are starting with the main cannon.**

 **Next will be a gender bent pilot Ichika in a world where there isn't a first male pilot. Like rule 63 but just on that worlds Ichika. Not one where guys can only pilot an I.S.. is probably going to make Ichika Sevchenko a bit more frightening in the social setting.**

 **Then one of my own off the beaten path adventures.**

 **Crossovers are going to include (not in order)**

 **Titanfall going to be the first one to give Ichika a new form of tactical combat.**

 **Attack on titan: holy shit, this is on my list of universes I never want to go to. But the sheer amount of bravery of the soldiers in that show that survive their first battle is more than I have.**

 **Bulletstorm: as a member of Dead Echo stranded on a world where everything is out to kill them**

 **Aldnoah Zero: Giving the Vers empire a good ass kicking is always a good thing. Or at least the finger considering the technology gap. At the very least enrage the pilots of advanced mechs powered by borderline mystical 'fuck-you-that's-why' alien science.**

 **Isekai seikishi monogatari/saint knight's tale/saint knights tail in another world/ or officially known as tenchi muyo war on geminar. Basically doing what he does in his own world. I've really been wanting to do a story about this series for awhile.**

 **Macross delta, reluctant soldier and 'honorable ' warrior pilots going to meet a pragmatic and ruthless (to his enemies) Ichika.**

 **Rage: ID Post apocalyptic game. Didn't do so well but I liked it.**

 **Doom (2016): Ichika going to be slaying demons and bro-ing out with the Doom Slayer.**

 **Dead space 3: well he was stationed with John carver when his home went to shit and stayed with him up through dead space 3. Going to add my own end to the series.**

 **Halo: fighting as a marine with Chips Dubbo and Sgt. Stacker alongside the master chief. Some insight on how two normal marines survived the trilogy and a perspective of going through the war without advanced training.**

 **Gears of War. Fighting through the locust war and opening days of the Swarm. Not mention learning how to use a chainsaw bayonet.**

 **Possibly Too Human. Fighting alongside cybernetic warriors with a literal god complex. They actually belief they are of the norse mythology.**


End file.
